


I Will Find You Out There

by AishiCc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everbody loved Thier Space Dad/Bro, Holt family reuion, Japanese becuase I can, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AishiCc/pseuds/AishiCc
Summary: Shiro is gone but not forgotten. Reuniting with old friends and a few new ones the Paladins of Voltron get ready to clean up a mess thousands of years in the making. If this turns out to be more then a bit cannon compliant I will be pleasantly surprised.





	I Will Find You Out There

Got hit with this idea and typed this up and am posting it the day before season three graces us with it's presence, and makes me feel all the feels. If half of this proves to be even remotely cannon I will be shocked but in the happy good kind of way. Feel free to share your own headcannons if you are feeling it, love reading them.

 **WarNinGs** : Auish, OOCish, use of Japanese between Shiro and Keith since in the 84 version Keith is though if fans want to make him Korean because of his VA I am all for it.

**Aishi Say**

" _Dare yori mo hikari wo hanastsu_

_Shounen, yo shinwa ni nare."_

_{You shine brighter then anyone else_

_Young boy, become the myth.}_

Japanese lyrics with English translation from 'Cruel Angel's Thesis' the opening to the Anime Neon Genesis Evangelion sung by Takahashi Youko. Think what you will about the series I love this song, and since most of the Paladins are male I went with it. There is a Voltron spoof to this opening out there so blame that.

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

Matt Holt sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose as he leaned back in his chair, reports of Galra activity and Voltron attacks scattered on the batter desk. He had been trying to get accurate descriptions of the so called Paladins, beyond what colors they wore and that they were human like him. A few freed slaves his people had spoken to claimed the Black Paladin was the one known simply as the Champion. A name given to the man who had saved his life more then once, Shiro. The idea of Shiro being in this part of space fighting the Galra made him smile, just knowing he was free. Reports of the others were more vague, though humans would easily stand out in a crowd they seemed to avoid them. The Red Paladin had supposedly taken on Zarkon with just his Lion and had walked away, Galra gossiped just like everyone else. The latest rumors hinted at the secretive Blade of Marmora had teamed up with Voltron. Anyone the Galra whispered about like the boogeyman got his attention but he knew no way to find them. They each had a blade made of a supper rare metal with a glowing mark on it and that was all he knew beyond the Galra were scared of them. Sighing again he jumped to his feet when the room burst into phantom winds and a small portal of white ringed black appeared dropping a body to the floor with a sound or non-metallic armor hitting stone.

Walking around his desk with his staff held at the ready he blinked at the white and black armor, diffidently not Galra in design. Pressing against an armored shoulder he pushed the figure on to their back drawing a moan that sounded familiar. Seeing a human face he knelt down and removed the helmet, setting it aside before freezing, "Shiro?" Black bangs had all turned white, a scar marred his face but he was Shiro, Shiro was the Black Paladin. Slipping his fingers under black he felt the other's pulse, steadying as if relaxing. Smiling he fingered now white bangs, it was good to see his friend again. Footsteps drew his attention, "Get my father we might have just found a way to contact Voltorn and the Blades." Order given Matt just watched Shiro sleep as he waited for his father, there was little else he could do.

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

Samuel Holt frowned down at the form of the young man he had not seen in what felt like years, it was all so surreal. Matt had freed him after the Rebels had done the same and now his son was a leader and is seemed the man who had saved Matt's life was a leader himself. Running his fingers over the scar he frowned at how smooth it was, not sure what had made it but sure Shiro had made it pay. With Matt running around gathering anyone who even knew what Voltron was beyond a tale he was alone waiting. When Shiro moaned Samuel took a step back, he was not sure how Shiro would react to waking up here. The young man did not have white bangs because he had been on a vacation in space. "Akira? Atama ga itai, nani ga okotta?"

Sam frowned getting and ow and a question out of the Japanese he knew very little of, he had always wanted to learn more from Shiro but there was too much planing to do to really get far. "Easy son you've had a busy day."

"Sam? What?" Shiro open his eyes blinking, not recognizing the decor as friendly or hostile, head turning he smiled. "It is you, how?"

Smiling Sam walked up to the pilot relived, "That is a bit of a story, thought it will be easier to tell since you remembered you can speak English." Siting down on the edge of the bed he nodded at his suit, "So the rumors were true?"

"That's a long story too, how about we trade off?" Shiro wanted to know everything, and tell Sam everything in turn, but both would take time.

"All right, I'll start then. I was sent to a work camp since I was no fighter and I worried for you both, knowing Matt had you helped me sleep at night. As you and your friends were causing Galra problems Rebels became embolden and our camp was freed, and to my shock the leader was my own son. He told me about what you did for him, thank you Takashi you saved my son's life."

Shiro smiled reaching out and taking Sam's hand, "I'm just grateful it worked out in the end. A Galra named Ulaz helped me get away and I made it to Earth, finally home I was strapped down and drugged. When I came to I thought I was dreaming but the face was real, as insane as it seemed Keith had found me, freed me, and I felt safe for the first time in almost a year. It turns out three cadets were snooping around near where I crashed and they had invited themselves along, the rest of my team. Keith became Red, my right hand as if no time had really passed. Lance became Blue, a fine young man who needs to work on his insecurities a little. Hunk is Yellow and is part moral officer part mechanic, he can even get Keith to laugh now and then."

"Well now that is impressive from what I've heard of the young man, only seen him in passing myself." Sam had heard all about the trainee Shiro had all but adopted, a good kid who had not had the best time since losing his parents.

Sjiro smiled fondly, he loved Akira like a brother but the teen was a handful sometimes, "yeah. Our Green came as quite a shock."

"Oh, someone else you knew then?" Sam was curious, Shiro was not prone to exaggerations after all.

"Katie," Shiro had recognized her after a moment, his memories had been jumbled at first and only Keith had been familiar.

"Katie is out here too? How did she end up tangled up in all of this?" Sam had a feeling he knew but wanted to hear it.

"Seems she and Keith both refused to believed we were lost to pilot error, he was kicked from the garrison and she faked an id and got in after being banded from the base. Lance and Hunk were her team and were sneaking around when they ran into her. She was monitoring Galra space chatter and was explaining things to them when Keith blew up government equipment and went in to get me." Shiro had heard the story from all four of them, Kieth had just shrugged off destroying possibly millions in equipment.

Sam chuckled, "That boy is a spitfire all right, I'm glad you found each other."

"I am not all he managed to fine, he's the one who located where Blue was hidden. Lance was who she responded to, or maybe it was because they were five of us...doesn't mater. Next thing I know we are underground face to face with this giant robot cat, who let us board. After an insane ride we passed through a wormhole and found ourselves at this futuristic castle. It was clearly not Galra so we entered and that is how we met Princess Allura and Coran. Each of us was assigned a lion since we fit their preferences, the whole thing was almost fated. Since Black would not be released with out the other four we split up, and I went with Katie to get green while Lance went with Hunk to get Yellow." All in all it had been nice seeing friendly aliens and peaceful worlds, it had been quite scenic.

"And your boy?" Sam was planing on asking Katie all about her adventures when he saw her next.

"The Galra had Red, Katie and I went to free prisoners while he went for her, killed some droids sent himself into space to get her attention but it worked. With all four Black was released and accepted me easily enough, seems Red and Black are the hardest to win over."

"And you five have been busy, we've heard stories and meet those inspired to fight back. Is it true Keith went after Zarkon alone and walked away?" Sam assumed each Lion was very dangerous but Zarkon had ruled for thousands of years it seemed, a terrifying thought.

"Twice," Shiro answered proudly, "Zarkon wanted Black back at any coast and Keith refused to let me go so he fought back and saved me both times, the team covering us both." Sighing softly dark eyes closed, "He will be so scared since I am gone, I worry a little about what he will do."

"He has the others they will be there for him," Sam soothed laying his hand on an armored shoulder. "That boy fund you once he will again, I am sure of it."

Shiro nodded, Keith was a force to be reckoned with and now he had better focus and true friends at his back, "They all will. Our Lions can find us, Black will lead Kieth to me and you will see your daughter again."

"I look forward to that, get some sleep son fighting a war is taxing work." Shiro nodded slightly, head turning towards him as his breathing slowed. Nodding Sam got to his feet turning when he spotted Matt, "Matt."

"Katie is really out here kicking Galra ass with Shiro?" Matt had missed his sister and knew she would not just accept they were gone but getting out here and becoming a Paladin he had not seen coming.

Sam grinned, "That's our girl, now come on we should let the man sleep in peace, God knows he's earned it."

Matt nodded, falling in beside his father once they were both in the hall, "So we should be expecting five giant robot cats soon then eh?"

"Seems so, Shiro's little brother and your sister will not wait long once they know where he is." Sam would enjoy meeting these young men who had been spreading fear into the heart of the Galra.

"We'll be ready to roll out the red-carpet Dad, the other will want their help and it seems we humans are getting quite the reputation for being bad asses." Matt grinned as he saluted his father jogging off, he wanted his little sister to feel welcomed even if it was just a base in the middle of nowhere.

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

"Guys we need to do something Keith has always been private but this is bad," Hank bit his lip, he was worried about his friend but had n clue how to help him.

"The guy makes one friend in his life and they get abducted by aliens, finally fines him and it happens again. Face it Hunk with that kind of luck it is no wonder Keith wanted nothing to do with all of us," Pidge chimed in chin in her hands. "Shiro is out there somewhere we just need to find him."

"Yeah but how? I mean yeah Keith found him and Blue but I'm not sure we should let him run lose with Red right now." Hunk sighed hanging his head, "And we were winning and everything...Lance you listening?"

Lance looked up from his Bayard, "Not really."

"You know Keith pretty well so what do you think?" Hunk knew they had bonded and if anyone could get a reaction out of Keith it was their Lance.

"You guys need to leave him alone, Pidge is the only one who can really relate to him. I mean our families are both safe and sound back on Earth, theirs..," Lance shrugged helplessly, he missed his family like a knife in his heart every time he thought of them but they were far away from all this fighting.

Pidge nodded, Keith had reacted the strongest to her wanting to leave, he did not have a family anymore just Shiro. Now he had them but after finding out he was part Galra he had pulled away a bit again, Allura being cold only made it worst. "I can try talking to him if you all think he'll listen but I'm not sure he will."

"Well we can brainstorm a little, if he hasn't run off yet I doubt he just will." Hunk was pretty sure Keith would not go running off until he had some idea where to run off to.

Lance sighed getting to his feet, "You guys brainstorm I'm going to see if Blue has anything for me."

Hunk nodded, Blue did like them all, "Good luck buddy."

"You too," Lance gave the pair a small smile before walking out of the room.

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

"Thought I might find you here," Lance frowned at the mighty Lion laying down as if wounded rather then sitting as normal, seemed fitting. Keith did not turn or otherwise acknowledge him so Lance walked up behind him, "You'll find him Keith, if anyone can it's you." Laying a hand on his friend's shoulder he felt him tremble, closing his eyes, "Talk to me man?"

Keith reached up and touched Black's chin, "He can't just be gone Lance I won't accept that...I can't..."

"Hey buddy none of us do, seriously as soon as we have some idea which way to point this ship we are off. Is Black doing Okay?" Lance could tell the Lion was recovering from whatever Zarkon had done, the poor thing had one super possessive ex out there.

"I can't feel him Lance, whatever Zarkon did was bad and I will kill him for it if he isn't dead already." Keith willed his strength to the Lion as that might help, it just might for all he knew.

"I was going to talk to Blue but figured I'd check on you first, after all there is no point showing you up if you are not your best." Lance was hoping for a bit of fire, Keith defeated sounding was so wrong it made everything seem even worst.

Keith chuckled softly in spite of everything, turning to face Lance, "The others scared to come near me?"

"Just of not being able to help, we all know what Shiro means to you, we love him too." Lance relaxed a little seeing Keith's face, his dark eyes were not dead.

Kieth sighed, crossing his arms so his fingers closed over his elbows, "I can't lead us Lance, I can barely keep myself from doing something stupid half the time."

"Hey to be fair you have gotten better about that, I mean as long as one of us isn't in danger." Reaching out Lance touched his friend's shoulder once more. "Shiro knows you will take one anyone or thing to protect us, you will do fine because you don't want to lose us so you won't let us act like you."

Keith titled his head arching a brow at him, "I think we've been together too long."

"Oh and why is that fearless temporary leader?" Lance snarked use to this kind of banter with Keith, it felt good when there was no sting to the words.

"I'm beginning to understand you," Keith answered half smirking, Lance had always been a bit unique and he had come to appreciate that about his self-proclaimed rival.

Lance grinned, he had Keith had come a long way since they had first 'met', "Oh the horror."

Keith chuckled jerking suddenly, "Takashi?" Reaching out he placed his hands on solid metal and focused, feeling Black reaching back.

"Huh? Keith buddy English or Spanish only huh? Wait why do I know I should know that word?" Lance frowned as he racked his brain, reaching out he caught Keith when he slumped Black getting to his feet with a roar. "woah."

Kieth groaned as he opened his eyes, allowing Lance to steady him he grinned, "I knew it."

"Black knows where he is?" Lance had seen Red react and go for Keith so it made sense Black would do the same for Shiro.

"Better, he sent him there," Keith tapped on his intercom, it was time to go get their friend. "To your lions people we are going to get our leader back."

"Woah wait he did what now?"Lance demanded confused, since when could a Lion teleport someone, and if they could then why had Allura not told them about it?

"Black sent Shiro away so Zarkon couldn't hurt him, that bastard is in a comma now and better pray I don't find him." Turning from Lance he smiled when Black lowered his ramp for him, once more accepting him when Shiro needed them both. "Get to Blue Lance, and thanks."

"Anytime, lets just not make this a habit yeah?" Lance liked the bonding but not the pain, they could so bond without loss.

Keith nodded, he would be more than fine with not having to worry about Shiro again for a while, "Agreed."

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

"So black pulled a Scotty to save our Kirk, that is so awesome! Can they all do that?" Hunk was giddy, Shiro was all right and they were going to get him.

Keith smiled at the ever excitable Hunk, "Seems each of ours gets its own trick, Red's is speed."

"Well Allura did say Red was the fastest of them all one day one, I'll stick with cloaking," Pidge was not the pilot Keith or Lance were, she had never been training to be.

"So jealous, I wish Black would let me fly it for once," Hunk pouted a little, just once for everyone seemed fair.

"It's a him and I am Takashi's little brother," Keith corrected, both he and Black knowing Hunk mean nothing by calling him and it,

"What?!" Hunk screamed, "Wait does that mean he's part Galra too...oh you didn't mean...yeah sorry."

"Well he is part Galra Hunk." Lance chimed in, deciding to tease Hunk a little. "I mean Kieth is his right arm, he is also the right arm of Voltron. Shiro's right arm is Galra and Keith is Galra, it's all connected."

"You're just trying to sound profound because you forgot Shiro is just a nickname for a second back in the bay." Keith accused halfheartedly as he checked to make sure Red was still safe on Black's back.

Lance scoffed, "Whatever teacher's pet."

Keith chuckled, "Senpai notice me."

"Watch it _M_ _ullet_ or you'll wake up with shorter hair then Shiro," Lance mockingly threatened, grinning at the laughter.

"Oh I don't know it might look good on him too," Pidge said thinking it over, she could see it.

"Guys how do you feel about purple?" Hunk asked since Keith was feeling better now, he still wondered if their friend would suddenly change color.

Keith groaned, "Hunk I am not just suddenly going to turn purple."

"I bet he would look so cute with little kitty ears, hey Keith say nyan?" Lance grinned, the guy sure bristled enough to be a cat.

"How about no, I grow ears I'll probably grow claws and I swear I will shred that jacket of yours before I say that." Keith rolled his eyes, he may just say it to see if he could shock Lance into a prolonged stunned silence.

"Ah come on Kieth we are just having a good time, can you even have that when you are not hacking something?" Lance loved their little sword swinger but he still did need to lighten up more often, he was slowly getting there at least.

"No," Keith deadpanned as landed Black, Red leaping down and focusing on the small group of aliens who had come to greet them. Walking outside Keith stopped as Black drew back his ramp and sat there as the others departed their lions. "I am Keith second in command of Voltron we come in peace."

"Mighty large weapons for a peaceful visit," A scared male who looked a bit like a ram horned bear accused.

Keith narrowed his eyes, "We are here for our Leader, you want us gone afterward fine we're gone but we are _not_ leaving without him."

"Bah there is no need for that young Paladin of flame all enemy of the fool Zarkon are welcomed here. I am Netu and I am one of the leaders here." A tall female with black furry ears and long matching hair greeted, dark brown skin covered in hunter green and black gear but little armor. "So you are the one who faced Zarkon alone and walked away, you humans are an impressive things."

"Wait you know what we are?! Sorry that came out wrong let me try again?" Hunk frowned at the strange maybe feline maybe wolf lady.

"What our large friend means is not many know what a human is, I'm Lance by the way." Lance smiled at the pretty alien, once you got used to aliens it was not hard to see the beauty in their uniqueness.

"Come Paladins of Voltron the answer you seek are inside," Netu gestured before walking off slowly.

"Well Kieth you're part kitty you think she's on the level?" Lance whispered leaning close, not sure how good any of the alien's hearing might be.

Keith rolled his eyes before walking after the alien, the others shrugging and falling in behind him, if things went south Red would be tearing this place apart soon enough.

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

"Well now you have to be Akira," Sam greeted the young man who was dressed exactly like Shiro aside from the red touches to his gear.

Keith removed his helmet and blinked, "Dr. Holt?"

Sam grinned as he nodded, noting Lance walking in removing his helmet since Keith already had. Hunk paused in the doorway before entering before Katie entered, "He said you were here but..,"

"Dad!?" Pidge cried before running into the man's arms, "I knew it! Keith and I both knew it!"

"I know baby girl I know," Sam assured his daughter as he held her close, looking up at the young man each with striking eyes. "Shiro will be here soon, he was sleeping until you got close."

Keith nodded, Dr Holt knew Takashi and had probably heard more then a few stories about him. "Seems we found your family after all Pidge."

Pidge turned to look at Keith, smiling at her friend, "May now we can try and find yours?"

"No need," Keith assured her as he walked passed them and up to Shiro, he had a new family to replace that one he had already lost. "Nidoto sonoyoni watashi o kowagatte _imasen."_

Shiro smiled when Keith warned him to never scare him like that ever again as a greeting, no mater how he changed Keith would always be Keith. "Gomen nashi. Watashi wa anata ga fu ototo o shinpai sa setai to omotta koto wa arimasen shitta imasu."

Keith smiled, he knew Shiro hated to worry anyone especially those he considered friends and family. "Watashi ga shitte iru, to watashi wa anata ni kono-jikan o yurusu niisama."

Nodding Shiro pulled Keith to him, metal hand slipping into long hair he knew was soft, "Arigato gozaimasu Akira."

Keith sighed burying his face into his friend's shoulder, "Tsuneni Takashi."

"That was so sweet, did anyone catch more then a few words of all that?" Hunk asked, he got a word here and there but it was not like he grew up in Japan or around a lot of Japanese people.

Katie smiled since she knew a bit from Shiro, "They are just happy to see each other."

"They aren't the only ones little sister," Matt said as he walked around the hugging Paladins, he knew a family reunion when he heard one.

"Matt?!" Both Pidge and Shiro said as one, Katie pulling away from her father to hug her brother.

"Not sure about the hair sis but otherwise you look great," Matt grinned at his little sister who looked even more like him now.

"And look at you all Rebel chic," Pidge teased back grinning just as wide back.

Lance closed his eyes, patting Hunk's hand when it came to rest on his shoulder, seeing all of this was so better sweet for him. "Good day."

"Understatement there Blue. So is it true you guys are tight with the Blade of Marmora?" Matt asked looking at the various humans he did not know, they all seemed all right.

"Oh sure Keith has one of their blades so I guess that makes him one," Hunk offered, there was no reason to lie to Pidge's family.

"You're a Blade?! But your human?" Matt had heard only those with Galra blood could become a Blade, why he did not know.

Keith looked up to Shiro who nodded, sighing Kieth pulled his dagger free and activated, the glowing blade growing to about the length of his Bayard only with a curve. "No, I'm not, well not entirely."

Matt gaped at the blade before looking up at the Red Paladin, "You look human...how Galra are you?"

"I don't know, I only found out what this blade was recently, it was a shock to know I'm part alien, and a Blade hid Blue on Earth." Keith looked down at the blade and closed his eyes, he still had so many questions left unanswered.

"Remarkable, the few hybrids I have seen you could tell but I would never guess. Forgive me son I'm just excited?" Sam had not meant to upset the young man, he seemed lost enough just then.

Keith shook his head, "It's fine really humans are not a used to aliens as the rest of space seems to be, and I really don't look like the enemy."

"As I said child any enemy of that fool Zarkon is welcomed here, I can smell the Galra in you." Netu shifted her ears as she smiled, violet eyes glinting, "A fellow feline."

Keith tilted his head, "Others hate you too?"

"A few, I will use my Galra strength to crush the Empire or die trying," Netu sneered fangs glinting. "You will do the same I can smell it on you, Zarkon has made a grave mistake sparking your wrath."

"You kitty cats want a room?" Lance asked waggling his eyebrows, teasing Keith distracted him from missing his family.

"Lance," Shiro warned hand on Keith's shoulder, "Matt what do you know about the Blades?"

"Just what they whisper, some order the Galra fear with ancient blades that are wicked looking." Matt watched the blade glint as Keith held it, the guy clearly knew how to used it.

"They work from within but most of the ones we met were all dressed like some sort of space ninja, and they are not trusting." Shiro still hated what they had done to Keith, messing with his mind and heart, almost killing him with pain. It had earned them allies and strengthen Keith' s bond with not only Red but the others but the coast was almost too high.

"They messed with Keith so much Red went after the base, it was scary," Hunk chimed in, seeing one of their Lions spring into action with no one inside was a little creepy

"I look human they wanted to know why I had a blade, I've always had it and now I know why. If you have a plan of attack we can get a few of them to met us and talk it out, they are the only trustworthy pure blood Galra left." Keith knew he was descended from their order but that was all he really knew, at least it was the blood of noble non-planet destroying Garla flowing in his veins.

"Right now I think a sharing of Intel might be in order, Netu?" Matt turned to his feline second in command seeking her opinion.

"Oh I can handle these slackers for a while, and if Zarkon is really hurt then now is our chance." Netu had heard the rumors, and here were the Paladins standing in the same room.

"Oh we kicked his ass alright but that is just step one really," Lance sighed crossing his arms. "We still have thousands of years worth of his mess to clean up."

"Decapheeb," Keith corrected even if he was not sure how long those were, ancient blade made him think Zarkon's time as a Paladin or even earlier. An ancestor had stolen Blue and had passed down the blade so it had to have been important even back then.

"Whatever Mullet," Lance rolled his eyes not sure what that word even meant.

Shiro patted Keith's shoulder, "Did the others make it out Okay?"

"Oh they and the castle are fine, tried and stuff like us but fine," Hunk grinned, they had all made it and were back together so he was thrilled.

"Well I for one would very much like to meet this Princess," Sam wanted to see where his daughter had been living.

"There is nothing more to do with Netu in charge, we all know the other sites in case this place get found." Matt was curious as well, and being around other humans would be a nice change.

Shiro nodded, they could return with supplies when they returned with a plan of attack, "All right settled then, back to the Lions, Matt you go with Katie Sam with me, move."

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

Matt blinked at the Lion, they really did look like giant robotic cats it was unreal. His father chuckled at the sight and he smiled, it was strange. "Amazing."

"You should see the Big Daddy," Pidge teased as she pulled her brother toward Green who lowered her ramp for them.

Sam smiled, it was good seeing his children together again, "Your Princess will not mind?"

"You are our family Sam, she knows how precious that is," Shiro assured the older man as he stepped on the ramp.

Sam glanced at Keith who nodded to Shiro before entering his own Lion, golden eye flaring to life like and angry Galra's as it stood. Following Shiro inside he stood behind his chair as the five Lions gave out a mighty roar to the cheers of the Rebels. "Is it hard to created Voltron from these Lions?"

"Not anymore," Shiro answered grinning, it had been no picnic at first. "What do you guys say?"

"Well you know how much I hate to disappoint my adoring fans Shiro," Lance reminded his leader grinning.

Shiro shook his head, Lance would always be Lance as well, the others nodded and that was all he needed. Giving these people hope while showing off a little would do them all some good, "All right everyone form Voltron." Sam watched the monitors as the five Lions shifted and came together, a humanoid war machine landing and striking a pose. He could see the Green lion on the left, the Red on the right and smiled. "Form sword." Red and Green's mouths came together and a blade formed in Red's, flashing as it was swung in a few simple arches. Dismissing the blade Voltron bowed and turned as it took to the air.

**I WILL FIND YOU OUT THERE**

Okay so this has a lot of Fancannon as well as a bit of my own Headcannon mixed in. The Lions being female besides the male Black very common in fan art, as well as logical, stuff like that. Not sure how much of this will prove to be cannon complacent with season three airing the day after I post this but it will be fun to see. Any suggestions, requests, shared Headcannons please leave in a review/comment depending on which site you are reading this on. And I leave you with a I say Vol and you say?


End file.
